One year to Love
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Events from the past caused her to leave...other events caused her to return...a journey begins...a new love is found...old and new reconnect...


**_DO NOT OWN! BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_**

With a bag over her shoulder, she headed out, back to a place she hadn't been in years, back to re-meet her grandfather; back to Konohagakure.

As she traveled for days, she thought of the past, of the adventures she's had, both with her father and with the Inu gang.

_FLASHBACK  
_

"_Daughter, I want you to follow your dreams; do that and you can live life to the fullest…Don't let anyone dictate how you should or shouldn't live your life…Believe and you can do anything…Love to your max but don't let them break you…Be yourself and let the world know who you are…Don't judge someone on their past, judge them on the here and now. Don't let someone's past dictate who someone is."_

_XOXOXO_

_Around and around she was swung, as she laughed with her father and grandfather. "Nathaniel, don't spin her around too much! She may get sick!"_

"_Mika, don't worry about her so much; she'll be fine."_

_The little girl of about five laughed happily as she was spun around by her father. "Daddy!" She hugged him tightly. He brought her closer to him and hugged her tightly. "Grandpa?!"_

_He chuckled and handed her to her grandfather. She wrapped her little arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug. "My granddaughter…"_

_XOXOXO_

_Tears streamed down her face as her mother carried an urn with her father's ashes inside. She launched herself at the grandfather and hugged him tightly. He ran his hand over her back and said "be good for your mother little one." She nodded before heading to her mother, leaving._

_END FLASHBACK_

A week later, she finally arrived at the gates. Shikamaru, at the gate, said "state your business."

"I wish to speak to your Hokage."

"Wait here. There is another group arriving that needs to talk to the Hokage. A team will be out to escort both you and this group."

A few minutes later, a blonde came around the bend, with two males. Her face brightened upon seeing the Shadow Possessor but darkened seeing the female next to him. All three of them looked her over carefully, from her long, luscious blue-black hair, to her blue-gray eyes.

The female asked, "who is she?"

The Shadow Possessor shrugged, "she wishes to see the Hokage. Mind as well save a trip."

"SHIKAMARU!"

The male's head snapped in the direction and saw yellow hair. "Naruto…Tsunade send you?"

He nodded and smiled brightly. "Yep, I am to bring the Kazekage and siblings to the Tower, as well as the visitor."

Kagome smiled brightly at him, causing him to blush. 'So Tsunade is Hokage? Never would have thought it.'

As they entered the Tower and headed up the stairs all was quiet, until they heard, "WHAT?! There is a stranger in our village? Why? What purpose?"

Naruto knocked on the door and opened it, letting in the Sand Siblings and stranger. Tsunade and the council turned their attention to the stranger in the room.

Koharu spoke. "What business do you have here stranger?"

But the mystery person didn't look at her, she looked at the male council. So Tsunade asked, "what is it that you need, child?"

Still looking at Homura, she answered, "I would like permission, milady, to be reinstated as a Nin of Konoha."

Tsunade sat up straighter, hearing the _**reinstated**_ part. "Were you a part of Konoha before, girl?"

"Yes, but due to the unfortunate death of my father, my mother and I left."

Koharu asked, snippily, "and who are your parents girl?"

"Mika and Nathaniel Higurashi." She smiled at Homura, whose eyes widened at the names. "Eleven years have passed since we left, isn't that right…Grandpa?"

His eyes widened more, as did everyone elses. "Kagome? Is that you dear child?" The woman nodded and ran to Homura, hugging him.

"I missed you Gramps." Her body relaxed, having been on the move for weeks.

Tsunade asked, "what is your name girl?"

She looked up from her grandfather's chest and said, "Kagome. My name is Kagome."

"And what rank were you?"

"Jonin."

"At age six?!"

"Seven," she corrected. "I was seven when I became Jonin, six when I became Chunin, and five when I graduated academy. I had just barely became Jonin when my father died, though I did go on two missions, with Hatake Kakashi, whom, I believe, is thirteen years my senior."

Homura asked, "where is your mother?"

Kagome shrugged, "mainland. Mother wouldn't come back."

"Did she remarry?"

She shook her head, "no though there is another child, whom she was pregnant with when we left."

"Your father had another child?"

She nodded, "a son; Souta."

She walked over and sat. Homura looked at her. "You okay?"

She shook her head, "tired."

Koharu said hatefully, "then sleep."

Kagome smirked maliciously, "can't, insomniac. I'm going to watch the moon." She stood, walked to the window and walked up the side of the building, plopping down.

Koharu looked at Homura, "what is wrong with you? You going to change just cause that bastard child returned?"

Homura spoke, "do not call her a bastard child Koharu. She had a father, he died when she was seven, _**in front of her**_. So do not speak as if you know anything. I'll admit that the reason I changed is because she left. She's returned now. It's time to give the power back to whom it belongs."

"NEVER! I will never let her have full power."

Homura bowed slightly, "I am retiring for the night Tsunade. Seeing her again…I never thought I'd see my granddaughter again." He left. Koharu followed soon after.

Tsunade then began talking to Gaara and his crew.

XOXOXO

A month later, all the matters were settled. The alliance with Suna was reformed. Koharu was kicked out of power. Kagome was sent as ambassador of Konoha to Suna, leaving when the Sand Siblings left. Though Homura was sad to see her go, he knew that she had gotten close to the Sand Siblings, especially Gaara. Suna memebers welcomed her, save Matsuri, who was jealous of her closeness to Gaara, whom had asked her permission-Kagome's-to court her, after asking his siblings for advise, whom agreed.

"Kazekage-sama, why is she here? What is her purpose?"

Kankuro answered, "she is here as ambassador of Konoha. You should show her more respect."

A knock was heard and Gaara told the person to enter. "Gaara? You got a minute?"

Matsuri asked snobbishly, "is it business related to Konoha? If so, we can stay."

Kagome looked at her and narrowed her eyes, hissing. "Begone pest. I have no patience to deal with imbeciles. I already had to deal with one back in Konoha. Always after Gaara." Her lips peeled back in a silent snarl.

Temari said "Kagome…"

Said woman shook her head and turned her attention back to Gaara, who looked amused. "Tsunade sent word that Naruto is on his way with Jiraiya. They will be spending a night here in order to talk with you-us-before heading off."

Temari took her hand and pulled her in. "Come in and sit. Sit…"

"Temari, I have work to do…" she turned her attention back to Gaara. "Before I forget, Tsunade told me to give you this." She reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll. Matsuri, seeing it as a threat, drew her kunai and held it to her neck.

"Don't move. I knew you were trouble." Kagome smacked her hand away, scraping it on the kunai. "Why the hell would I hurt Gaara, you stupid idiot?!"

"You don't like Demons! No one does!"

Kagome gripped Matsuri around the throat and slammed her against the wall. Everyone jumped, startled, having never seen such anger on Kagome's face. "I am not you nor this village. I have worked alongside demons for three years. Whether they are demons or humans, they deserve to be treated with respect."

She snorted, "what are you a demon's lover?"

"No. I am the clansman of the Taiyokai of the West and East. Insult demons some more girl, and I'll bring their wrath down on your head."

She coughed. "Who are you calling girl? I'm older than you!"

"You're how old? Seventeen? Newsflash girl, I'm almost nineteen! Three more days girl…" Matsuri punched her in the face. Kagome's eyes flashed and stayed bright pink. She then punched Matsuri in the gut, before roundhouse kicking her. Temari grabbed Matsuri and Gaara grabbed Kagome, saying, "get Matsuri out of here Temari. Kankuro, stay with her. I'm going to calm Kagome."

They nodded and followed ordered, saying, "I've never seen her so mad about anything…" "Neither have I Kankuro. I've never even heard Matsuri speak like that before…" "She's jealous Temari. I mean Kagome's beautiful…" "Yea but she's never spoken hatefully about demons before…"

Gaara tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on Kagome. "Kagome…" she slowly stirred, hearing her name being called.

She shuddered and opened her eyes, catching sight of Gaara, causing her to smile at him. He asked, "do you truly know demons?"

She searched his eyes and nodded. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "Come here Gaara, I want to take you on an adventure, one you'll never believe or forget." She pulled away and sat down, pulling him down with her. She took his hands in his and held them tightly, looking into his eyes. Suddenly, he felt as if he was falling…falling into her soul…on a wild adventure, where demons roamed freely…demons fought humans, but more importantly, where demons and humans could coexist, all thanks to eight beings (Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, Kouga and Sesshomaru) who fought valiantly to save the past and future from the clutches of Naraku.

Hours later, Gaara snapped out of his 'daydream' and saw Kagome watching him. "Did all that happen?"

In answer, she raised her shirt up under her breasts and he saw the scar. "It did."

He pulled her to him, and ran his hand over the scar. Kagome tilted his head back, and looking into his eyes, kissed him. His eyes widened, causing her to chuckled against his lips, before she pressed slightly harder on his lips with her own. She pulled away after a minute and said, "I have wanted to do that for a month, Gaara of the Sand." She leaned her forehead against his and kissed the tip of his nose, chuckling.

Quickly, he kissed her, before setting her down on the chair and moving back behind the desk. She chuckled again at his reaction.

"Don't worry Gaara, I won't attack you again today. Maybe tomorrow." She teased, winking at him in the process.

He shook his head at her teasing, though he flushed faintly, before getting back to work. Kagome stood and said, "I'll see you later Gaara. I have work to do too."

He nodded, not looking up at her.

XOXOXO

Two months later, things were going smoothly when the Kazekage door slammed opened and in walked a pale-faced Kagome. Temari and Kakuro shared a look, never seeing her panicked.

Gaara looked up and noticing the panic, walked over to her, "what is it?"

Tears fell down her cheek. "My mother's dead. She was killed by a robber. I need to head to the mainland and get Souta." He pulled her to him and rubbed her back, with her wrapping his arms around her. "Do you want one of us to come and help?"

She looked into his eyes, "please…"

Gaara nodded. "Kankuro, send word to Konoha's council member, Homura Mitokado that his daughter is dead, and that his granddaughter is going to retrieve his grandson."

He bowed and did as he was told. Quickly, they left, heading to the mainland.

Upon arriving at the Higurashi shrine, a little body came running down the stairs and colliding with Kagome, causing Gaara to go on the alert. "Sis…sis…sis…"

Kagome hugged the boy, placing her hand on his back and Gaara's wrist. "My brother…Souta…will they let us up the stairs?"

He nodded and headed up the stairs, never letting go of his sister's hand. An officer came and asked, "Miss Higurashi? Can I ask where you've been?"

"A Ninja village known as Suna. I've been living with the Kazekage and his siblings for two months." He nodded, having already checked her alibi.

"Kagoome!"

She looked up and saw the Konoha Ninjas. "Y'all didn't have to come; Gramps just needed to know."

Kakashi patted her back. "You're one of us, even if you do wind up with a Suna Nin."

Kagome chuckled, remembering two months ago, having made it a habit to 'attack' Gaara. "Officer, is it safe to pack up?"

He nodded and Souta went inside and started packing. Kagome leaned her head against Gaara's chest when she heard, "sis, I'm ready…"

She nodded and they headed down the stairs. "Kagome!"

She turned quickly toward Gaara and made a face before turning around and plastering a fake smile on her face. "Eri, Hojo, Yuka…hello Ayumi."

Ayumi nodded her head, knowing that the other three weren't her favorite people. Hojo saw the bag in Souta's hand and asked, "are you moving?"

Souta nodded, not speaking, not happy with these people around. "Yes," Kagome answered. "Too many memories here."

Yuka said "you can stay with me…"

"No thanks. I already have a place to stay. Gaara, can we stop by Konoha to see Gramps before heading back?"

He nodded, not minding one bit.

Yuka and Eri looked at him. Eri said "well aren't you a cutie?" she said, moving closer to him.

Kagome snarled at her, getting angry at their staring. Gaara placed his hand on her back and rubbed. "Calm Kagome, stay calm."

Kakashi said, "well we have a boat to catch. Come along Kagome…"

She nodded, grateful for an excuse to be away from them, "come along Souta." Souta grabbed his bag and followed them, heading out to the boat that's to take them to Konoha.

Upon arriving, they headed straight to Homura's house. Kagome knocked and Homura opened the door. "Kagome…Gaara…come in."

They headed in, Souta hiding behind Gaara. "Grandpa, this is Souta. Souta, this is Grandpa Homura, mama's father."

"Grandpa…"

Homura smirked, "I finally meet you, Souta. I've heard much about you…"

XOXOXO

One month later, Souta is settled in and decided that for now he would stay in Konoha to get to know his grandfather. Kagome and the Sand Siblings headed back to Suna and picked back up where they left off. Kagome went back to 'attacking' Gaara every chance she got and Gaara went right back to being typical Gaara.

XOXOXO

Two months later, Pein and the Akatsuki invaded and attacked Konoha. The Suna Nins went to assist.

XOXOXO

Another month later, Tobi declared war and the Fourth Great Shinobi War began. Both sides had win but they also had losses.

XOXOXO

Three months after the Fourth Shinobi War, Kagome and Gaara was taking a break from the paperwork and rebuilding the damages. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

Gaara's head snapped up and he looked at her. "Truly?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "Truly."

He smiled, as he only does for and with her. "I love you too."

She tackled him and kissed him, hard. "Truly?"

He chuckled but answered "truly."

And they made love for the whole night and early morning the next day.


End file.
